The present invention features a board game for two players, wherein the object of the game is to attempt to move all of a player's pieces from a start position to a home position. The board game comprises a game board, a plurality of action cards, and a plurality of playing pieces. The present invention also features methods of playing a board game with two players, wherein the object of the game is to attempt to move all of a player's pieces from a start position to a home position.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.